Domimatrix
When the dark shape of his captor loomed over him, the Imperial captain lunged as much as he could from his position against the straps that held him prone to the interrogation table, and snapped his jaws at the humanoid female, but he was held fast, and his act of defiance amounted to little more than a grunting shiver against his bonds. The dark-clad interrogator, her silver headdress looking much like a Kreeghor’s head spines (sacrilege! the captain’s loyalist indoctrination screamed) looked at him with an infuriatingly disrespectful amusement and no small amount of contempt that set his teeth gritting. “Now, tell us, Captain R’worl, what your ship was looking for in this sector of space? We’ve warned the Empire from entering Shemarrian territory, and generally, the TGE has behaved. So, why now do we find Imperial spy ships in our space? Hmmmm?” “RORR! You dare to tell the Empire what it can or cannot do? You think that telling us to ‘stay out’ will keep us away? Do your worst, you delusional doll-toy, you’ll not break an officer of the TransGalactic Empire! Whatever you do will be paid back a hundredfold when the Empire hunts you and your kind down for your crimes!” “Oh puh, the standard blandly defiant script speech they drill into all you TGE lackies in basic training! I was hoping for something more inspired, but that would require some INITIATIVE on your part, and they don’t select you for that, do they? Goody! That means I get to use some things I learned about Wulfen anatomy! Like this!” “What, what dare you d--?! What! DON’T TOUCH M-Urhjk! Gakk! GahhhUrgggoooppphhYYYOoowwlwwlllll!!!!EMPEROR SAVE ME!!! STOP THAT!!! STOP!!!! YOOOWLLLLL!!!!!” Captain R’worl didn’t know what hurt more, the straining pain of his kicking leg being stopped by the heavy straps around it, or the humiliation of the pure pleasure he was experiencing as his Shemarrian captor rubbed his belly with diabolical skill and intensity. Shemar Domimatrix aka Domimistresses Domimatrixes are a Ghost Rider subclass, said to have been born of the unholy in-virtual union of pre-Rifts dating sims with high level military data-analysis programs, given physical form. Beautiful and dangerous, these Elites are experts at extracting data from the analogue cortices of living beings, as proficient at their tasks as their Tribe sisters are at hacking computer networks. The Domimatrixes have been referred to by the tactless as ‘Shemarrian sex-droids’ (or ‘sex-dolls’), but the more knowledgeable would rather spend a week being tortured by a floating black spheroid of the Evil Empire than spend a day being questioned by these specialist gynoids. Though not possessed of the Ecotroz, the neural-intelligence Ghost Rider Domimatrixes benefit in other ways; they have an implacable, coldly logical, and merciless mechanical nature alloyed with a nearly living manic obsession and intuitive cruelty that is terrifying to experience firsthand. Description Domimatrixes are based on the Berserker chassis, but have been extensively modified for working up close and personal with organics in other fashion. Concealed under their synthflesh exteriors are multiple sensor systems and interrogation ‘aides’, and their base programming includes a wide range of knowledge on a variety of useful skills, including knowledge of psychology and physiology. Domimatrixes are extremely knowledgeable about medicine and medical treatment, and are ever eager to expand what they can know about different species. In Ghost Rider culture, where members routinely carry around multiple personalities (or ‘umbras’), the Domimatrixes arguably carry more then their share of insane ones. Though not as heavily armed as other Shemarrian Elites (and even most Warrior castes) Domimatrixes are still able fighters; though not as proficient in armed close combat as the Berserkers , the same skills that allow them to pinpoint pain and pressure points, and to subdue prisoners make the Domimatrixes arguable just as dangerous to face. Their expanded array of skills also makes them particularly cunning and treacherous opponents. Though they can use any Shemarrian weapon, they typically favor melee weapons, especially bladed ones or non-lethal incapacitating weapons that allow for taking prisoners. Domimatrixes, though individuals in terms of personalities, tend to share a common obsession with control; specifically control over others’ will power and responses. Most, if not all, Domimatrixes become fixated on the idea of finding the pressure point of a person’s psyche that get them to open up or lose their cool, be it kind words, tickling, pain, or apparent threats to livelihood, loved ones, or prized personal possessions. To many Domimatrixes, it’s like mastering chess, while to others, it’s a work of passion. Ironically, while the Domimatrixes are some of the most knowledgeable of the Shemarrians on matters of psychology, they would make perfect case studies in obsessive behavior themselves (and many acknowledge that!). Being of the Ghost Riders, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that many Domimatrixes are borderline insane by organic-being standards, and can be considered to be functional sociopaths. Many of the neural intelligences develop obsessive personalities, and since many possess multiple personalities, many can play ‘good cop-bad cop’ all by themselves, further unnerving interrogatees. As You Can See Mr Anderson, We've Had Our Eye On You.. Domimatrixes are called upon to interrogate (and occasionally rehabilitate) ‘fleshie’ prisoners, but they are also brought in to study new alien lifeforms (especially those that might be intelligent), and advise on profiling potential opponents and known enemies, owing to their knowledge of psychology. They are also frequently assigned to cultural infiltration and deep recon missions, to study other societies and extract data from other beings (this isn’t always in an interrogation situation, but can be as simple as a quick casual question-and-answer situation, with the Domimatrix using her sensors from concealment to gauge the truth of the interviewee’s answers and build a database of physiological responses). Domimatrixes tend to be a rare Elite, rarely seen in the front lines, and typically attached to a support formation, such as a War Chief’s or WarGoddess’s retinue. Even then, they’re usually not particularly close socially to their Tribes-kin, in part due to some disquiet among their fellows for being too infatuated with ‘messing with the meat’ while other Ghost Riders are busy hacking electronic systems. Domimatrixes may accompany special missions, such as ‘bodysnatcher’ abduction or infiltration missions, but generally they keep their own company when not on duty. Though a creation of the Ghost Riders, Domimatrixes have also been sighted amongst the ranks of the Blood Riders, Nightmares, Horrorwoods, Wayfinders, and SkullCrushers, though whether these are shared-template chassises Awakened with the Ecotroz, or Ghost Rider Elites on temporary assignment to those other Tribes, has yet to be defined and clarified. Ghost Rider Domimatrixes (or those of just about any Tribe) don’t get along well with Sapphire Cobra Snake Dancers or Medusai; the two just seem to regard each other as competition when it comes to mental manipulation, and encounters between the two can get downright awkward and ‘interesting’ for any bystanders who get swept up in the feud. Domimatrixes work well with Yurei of just about any Tribe, as both Elites often work in the background. Occasionally Domimatrixes might be encountered outside the Tribes freelancing as bounty hunters, or stalking the targets of their obsessions. Abilities “Hello! My name is Abbie! Abbie Normal! I’ll be your psychologist and new best friend for tonight! Before we’re through, you’ll be telling me EVERYTHING!” The Domimatrix is physically similar to the Berserker and uses the same physical stats, except where changes are noted. Sensors Bio-Sensor System Contact sensors for registering cardiovascular activity, respiratory activity, temperature, and brain wave/bodily electrical fields. With a touch, the Domimatrix can pick up on such telltales as pulse rate, skin tension, muscle stress, and bio-electrical activity. Enhanced Directional Hearing/Voice Stress Analyzer The Domimatrix has her hearing fine-tuned enough to listen to an individual’s heartbeat or subvocalizations, allowing, if the Domimatrix has enough knowledge of how the individual sounds at rest or at ease, a determination of stress, like a polygraph. Electromagnetic Detectors The equivalent of a short-range (12 inches) MRI, these sensors not only read magnetic resonance in a person’s physical structure, they can also pick up on a person’s mental activity as well. By measuring the electromagnetic activity, a person’s mental state (whether they’re agitated, relaxed, sleep, dreaming, etc.) can be determined. The system can also be used as a lie detector with 80% effectiveness (provided the ‘bot has a baseline for ‘truth’ in both the particular species being tested and the individual). (Optional) Horror Factor As artificial intelligences, Domimatrixes may not have a Mental Affinity rating as such, but at the GM’s discretion, they can have a Horror/Intimidation factor similar to that of a large-bore firearm stuck in somebody’s face: H.F. 10. Special Systems Electromagnetic Effectors (Forearms) These are short range (12 inches) EMP generators that while not powerful enough to knock out electronics, can be used to induce muscle twitches and control pain. Applied regularly as a therapy tool, they can be used to ease chronic discomfort and reduce reliance on chemical pain killers. With some species, the EMP can also be used to generate mild feelings of pleasure (or, in the case of Power Leeches, INTENSE feelings of pleasure) and well-being if used to stimulate the appropriate nerve endings. As a torture instrument, however, they can be used to induce unpleasant muscle convulsions and contractions. At the high end of the scale the E-Effectors can actually stun or induce short term memory loss; Stun * Range: Touch or 1-2 inches * Damage/Effect: Save at 16 or higher or be rendered unconscious for 2d6 minutes Held on or near the spine, unconsciousness is less likely, but on a failed save, the person will be paralyzed and benumbed from below the point of contact. Even on a save, the person will -8 to initiative, strike, parry, dodge, and roll for 2d4 melees. Does NOT work through body armor. Save: Standard; 16 or higher Memory Loss In addition to the above, people hit with a stun shot can make a second roll to see if they suffer short term memory loss, succeeding at 16 or better. Failure means that the patient loses 1d4 minutes of memory of what happened around the time the stun was applied. (Optional) Accessory Systems Depending on the circumstances and individuals involved, Domimatrixes can be modified with additional systems. Most focus on small easily concealed features such as additional hand tools (though one Domi had her forearms refitted with retractable mini-tentacles), sensor systems, and concealed compartments in their bodies for favorite tools, though occasionally extra limbs (prehensile tails seem to be the most popular) and mobility systems (one Domimatrix is known to have requested a pair of jet-black cyberwings) are also popular. Weapons Systems Retractable Finger Claws The Domimatrixes sport retractable finger claws. Though not as long or damaging as those gauntlet-mounted on other Shemarrians, they are much more precise, and are typically used as surgical scalpels. Damage: 1d4, 1d6, 2d6, 3d6, 4d6 SDC or 2d4 MD on a swipe. Hypodermic Injector (1) Mounted in the arms behind the finger claws is a magazine-fed hypodermic delivery system, allowing a claw rake or jab to deliver a dose of chemicals as well. The injection needles are heat-sterilized after each use, and the tubing flushed with a steam-pulse afterwards. Programming/Skills Ghost Rider Domimatrixes start with the full base hand to hand combat programming of the Shemarrian Warrior, but retain/add W.P. Energy Pistol. W.P. Energy Rifle, W.P. Heavy MDC Weapons (all at 8th level), replace W.P. Axe with W.P. Chain, W.P. Polearm with W.P. Net, and W.P. Spear with W.P. Targeting, and add W.P. Whip (all at 9th level). ADD Medical Doctor Note: Species Knowledge: starts with extent knowledge of human anatomy and those species most like them (including Atlanteans, Ogres, Elves, and Dwarves) and 1d4 other species (typically commonly encountered species, like Wulfen/Coyle/Kankoran, or various Minion species). Additional species knowledge can be added later as programmed databases (but will require removing an existing other skill, or expanding memory at the cost of adding an additional insanity) or learning it naturally via Neural Intelligence expansion. Medical knowledge of a particular species means that no penalties are entailed in treating/interrogating individuals of that species safely. Can acquire additional skills as normal for a Neural Intelligence; TWO secondary skills at levels 2, 4, 6, 9, 12, and 15. Combat Uses combat programming of Warriors with some changes plus the following: Pin/Incapacitate on a Natural 18-20 (Special) Paralysis Punch The Domimatrix can declare that they are performing a Paralysis Punch targeting specific nerve points on an opponent (the Shemarrian MUST have medical knowledge of the target’s species to successfully carry out the attack). On a successful strike, the opponent cannot attack, and loses all bonuses for 1d6 melees, but can still parry and dodge. (Special) Joint Locks The Domimatrix can perform a Finger, Wrist, Elbow, or Automatic Lock, grabbing an opponent and incapacitating them. (Special) Holds The Domimatrix can perform an Arm, Leg, Body, Neck, or Automatic Hold maneuver. Insanities Yes, advanced N.I.s such as the Ghost Riders CAN go insane in new and novel ways, not so much from organic causes like aberrant brain chemistry, but from cross-linked programming glitches and imperative routines (especially given the expanded memory capacity and multiple personality programs/routines carried by the Ghost Riders). At the GM’s discretion, the Ghost Rider Domimatrixes may acquire one or more of the following quirks: * 01-20 Mania: The gynoid is obsessed with being the best, and will not take well to being criticized, becoming angry and aggressive (01-50%), or sullen and pouty. The Domimatrix will also typically compete or challenge perceived rivals for being the best (this can devolve into the equivalent of office politics at their worst). * 21-40 Obsession: The gynoid becomes obsessed and infatuated with a particular species (such as Atlanteans or Kittani), profession (Coalition Soldiers, Rogue Scholars, etc.), or individual, and will spend an inordinate amount of time and effort learning about them, and/or interrogating them. Even if not a prisoner, or even after being released from BEING a prisoner of the Shemarrians, the Domimatrix will often stalk and spy on such individuals. In extreme cases, the Domimatrix may go ‘off-reservation’ and (re)capture the target of their obsession for a little ‘personal get to know you’ session. Worse yet, a Domimatrix may acquire more than one Obsession. * 41-50 Trophy Collector: The Domimatrix likes to keep souvenirs of her ‘clients’; a piece of clothing, gear, lock of hair, etc. If the gynoid is feeling particularly cruel/vindictive, this may be an item of some significance to the individual, such as a locket, personal keepsake, or item of power (such as a Crazy’s Power Item). * 51-70 Depression: This has signs of being related to organic bipolar disorders; when not working, the Domimatrix is operating at less than peak efficiency; -20% to skill rolls, -2 on initiative, -1 Perception, and reduce combat bonuses by -1, and tends to mope about until she has somebody to interrogate/terrorize. * 71-80 Pleasure/Pain Fixation: The Domimatrix becomes obsessed with what makes ‘fleshies’ tick, and focuses her attention on learning and collecting whatever she can find about one or both of the aspects of the pleasure/pain dichotomy. Casual conversation with the Domimatrix invariably spirals into a grilling about what the other person finds pleasurable (“Lace or latex?” “Feathers or fur?” ”Submission or dominance?”, “Gluttony or exercise?” ”The Three Stooges or The Far Side?”), or painful (“Which do you fear more in terms of pain, a paper cut or a blow torch?”). * 81-00 Jekyll/Hyde Complex:Classic multiple personality disorder; the Domimatrix alternates between a Good-aligned (typically Principled) kindly personality who just wants to understand her subjects and an evil (typically Aberrant) one that isn’t above using serious pain and REAL (not just bluffs) threats to comrades and loved ones to get the subject to open up. Accessories/Special Weapons Domimatrixes seem to favor megadamage leather and rubber outfits, and the sort of tools of the trade that their class-name would suggest. They also have access to many specialized tools and equipment. Though they can use any Shemarrian weapon, Domimatrixes typically favor melee weapons, especially bladed ones or non-lethal incapacitating weapons that allow for taking prisoners. These include neural-shock weapons, drugged or poisoned blades and projectiles, gas bombs (remember, the android doesn’t need to breath), nets, and traps. Depending on their assignments and situations, they may have access to quite extensive and elaborate facilities, such as brig laboratories and special interrogation rooms. Perhaps the most complex of these are VR Sim Rigs that use a combination of sensory deprivation and artificially-manipulated stimuli to entrap an interrogatee in virtual worlds. If the prisoner has a headjack or cybernetic neural link, then the VR can be hardwire-piped directly into their nervous system, if not, an elaborate electromagnetic induction system can do the trick. Senior and high rank Domimatrixes (sometimes referred to as ‘Inquisitors’) in the Shemarrian Star Nation may have the privilege of having their own small shuttles or starships, outfitted as mobile interrogation labs and prisoner transports (and may even have 1-3 apprentices, and possibly the service of a Spinster/Tinker as part of their staff). Category:Ghost Rider Category:Elite Category:Domimatrix Category:Sapphire Cobra